Sherlock's Case File 01
by Lsjnzy13
Summary: A high school student was mysteriously stabbed right in the middle of a large crowd, but somehow, no one saw the mysterious attacker. Who attacked this person? How? And why was the person attacked? Sherlock as twenty minutes to solve this case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Case File #01**

 **** ** _SYDNEY MORNING HERALD_** **  
BREAKING NEWS – STUDENT MYSTERIOUSLY ATTACKED AT SCHOOL**

Year eleven student Evelyn Hills was stabbed in the back with an unidentified weapon at approximately 9:38 this morning while at school.

The seventeen-year-old economy student was reported to be walking to her locker with a large group of classmates in the middle of a crowded corridor when she was attacked.

Nearby students called for help and she was rushed to hospital. She is currently in stable condition.

"I'm not sure what happened," said Evelyn Hills's friend Jessie MacRoberts, who was with Evelyn when the attack occured. "One minute we were chatting about random stuff, the next minute she was screaming that someone stabbed her in the back, literally. The entire hallway was crowded, and I was walking right next to her, but none of us has any idea who did it."

The school, Laverton Girls Grammar School, has been shut down temporarily. All students has been instructed to go home with their belongings. The school is expected to open again as normal hopefully in less than a week.

There are still unconfirmed reports as to who the attacker was.

 _03:51pm 221B Baker Street_

"You might find this case interesting, Sherlock."

Sherlock Holmes looked up from a green scarf he was holding. He had spent the last 20 minutes deducing random facts about the previous owner of this scarf.

"Oh really, John? I honestly hope that you are correct this time. What's the case about?"

"A high school student got attacked..."

"Boring."

"Let me finish!" John Watson said quickly, "She was attacked at school right in the middle of a huge crowd, yet they still don't know who the attacker is!" John said quickly.

Sherlock paused, and John knew immediately that he had caught his attention.

"And?"

"Well from what I can see from the article, she goes to a school in Laverton, and she was walking to her locker with a large group of classmates. The entire corridor was crowded with other students, and everything was normal. Then she just suddenly started screaming that she got stabbed. The rest is pretty self explainatory."

"What are your thoughs on the attacker?" Sherlock questioned John.

"Well, he or she proba..."

"She." Sherlock corrected.

"How do you know?"

"You said that she goes to a school in Laverton. Can't be Laverton High School because that school doesn't use lockers, can't be Laverton Boys Grammar because you said the student is a girl. Has to be Laverton Girls Grammar, meaning the attacker can only be a girl."

"Who said the attacker actually _goes_ to the school?"

"The victim was attacked right in the middle of a crowd meaning the attacker fits and blends into the crowd easily. A male student would not blend into a circle of girls easily, especially in an all girls school."

"Right, but anyway back to my thoughs on the attacker. _She_ probably wants to be caught, otherwise she wouldn't risk doing it right in the middle of a crowd."

"I think the exact opposite." Sherlock said tonelessly. Without waiting for John to react, he continuted, "Like I said before the attacker was able to blend into the crowd easily. She's like a chameleon..." Sherlock paused.

"What, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's face had lit up into a huge smile. "Ooh, this is interesting! This is BILLIANT! HA! Finally something different! Oh, this person is clever! She's a chameleon! The crowd is the PERFECT disguise! Blend into the crowd, attack the victim, then look like an innocent by-stander! And NO ONE would suspect her because she doesn't seem suspicious at all! Come on, John! The game is on!"

John stared at Sherlock, confused. "Mind doing a bit of explaining?"

"I'll do it later!" Sherlock was jumping up and down, looking as if Christmas had came early. Putting on his coat, Sherlock sprinted down the stairs. "Hurry up John! Or I'm leaving without you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: My apologies for making this an extremely short chapter. The next chapter won't be as short!_

 _4:27pm Laverton Girls' Grammar School_

John and Sherlock entered the crime scene through the side entrance of Laverton Girls' Grammar School. The main entrance was only for authorised people, which Sherlock was rather disgusted at.

"Authorised," Sherlock muttered under his breath, "Those people can't even solve a simple murder case. They'll be hopeless at this one. Just hope that Anderson isn't here, that little..."

"Ah! Greg, there you are!" John walked over to greet Lestrade. "Sherlock is rather interested in this case."

"Oh really? Normally not even a murder is good enough for him."

"According to him, apparently this case has something to do with chameleons." John joked.

Sherlock came up behind John, "Good afternoon, Graham," he said. "Is Phillip here today?"

"Look Sherlock, it's a luxury for you to even _be_ here. Don't complain about the authorised figures." Then his tone softened a little, "How much time do you need?"

"Twenty minutes." Sherlock answered without hesitation.

"Alright." Lestrade motioned Sherlock and John to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John followed Lestrate to the second storey of the Humanities building.

"Phillip! Give Sherlock a report!"

Anderson looked up and rolled his eyes. "Why's he here?"

"I want to know the details of the attacker's weapon, give me everything you've got." Sherlock instructed Anderson, ignoring his rudeness.

Anderson sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Victim was stabbed in the back, literally not metaphorically, by an unidentified weapon. Small in size, rather blunt, has an extremely jagged edge, while the other edge is smooth. Weapon made of metal, approximately three to four centimetres in lenghth..."

"Only three to four centimetres?" John interrupted, "That's rather small for a weapon."

"Exactly," said Sherlock. "Victim wasn't stabbed with a knife or a dagger or anything commonly used as a weapon. No weapons fit the description. And if it was anything bigger than a couple of centimetres it would be easily found, not to mention it would be really obvious. The weapon is easily concealed, possibly inside someone's palm, and must be something commonly found at school. Not scissors, they're too big. It has to be something else."

Sherlock did a 360 degree spin, examining the school.

"Where are the locks?" he asked.

"What?"

"The locks, on the lockers. There are no locks on any of them."

Sherlock pointed to the row of lockers that lined the corridor wall next to them. Sure enough, none of them had locks on them.

"We asked the students to take everything with them," said a voice behind them. John turned to see a lady in her mid-30s walking towards them. "Hello, I'm Kaleigh Byrne, Evelyn's economy teacher. You must be Sherlock Holmes."

"So students took their locks as well? Why?" Sherlock asked, obviously not interested in an introduction.

"Oh, we figured that the school won't be opening again soon, so we thought that we might as well let the students take everything home. All of their lockers are empty as well." Kaleigh Byrne swung open the nearest locker door, revealing the empty space inside.

"There is an exception."

"I'm sorry?"

"That locker, over there." Sherlock pointed, "See, it's locked." John followed where Sherlock was pointing at, and saw a locker with a lock still on it.

"Oh, you'll find a couple of that," Kaleigh said, "There were a few students absent today."

Sherlock walked over and examined the lock. It was an ordinary lock with a keyhole. "I thought that most schools use combination locks."

"They do," Ms Byrne replied, "But with these ones the students have to keep their keys with them at all times, if they lose their key they have to buy a new lock. This way we train their organisation skills. It may sound weird, but it works. You'll see a drastic decrease in reports of lost... Mr Holmes, what are you doing?"

Sherlock had inserted a pin into the keyhole and was busy fiddling with the lock.

"Mr Holmes, that is the property of a student..."

"Yes Ms Byrne, and I am currently using it to help solve this case!"

A small click was heard and Sherlock opened the locker. The locker contained a huge Oxford Dictionary and a Pearson Atlas. Other than that it was empty.

"Do the students take their workbooks and bags home everyday?"

"Yes." Kaleigh Byrne answered.

Sherlock turned to John, Lestrade, and Anderson. "Find every locker in the school that is still locked, and then come and find me. I will be with Ms Byrne."

"But Mr Holmes, I..."

"This is more important. Come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: There will be a small Doctor Who reference in this chapter. However no one from Doctor Who will be actually making an appearance. The reference is only there for fun, not to be taken seriously._

 _4:35pm Laverton Girls' Grammar School_

"So what do you want, Mr Holmes?" Kaleigh asked Sherlock.

"I want information on the students that go to your school. Fetch me the attendence records of all the students."

Kaleigh looked suprirsed, "What? Now?"

A look of annoyance flickered on Sherlock's face. "Yes, now."

Kaleigh hesitated for a second, before running off to her office. A minute later, she returned, balancing a laptop on her arm. Behind her, John, Lestrade, and Anderson were running towards them.

"We've got them, Sherlock." Lestrade said, holding up a notebook with locker numbers scribbled messily onto them.

"Good. Allons-y!"

Both John and Lestrade rolled their eyes at the use of this French phrase, which Sherlock apparently learnt from an old friend.

Sherlock took the notebook from Lestrade, and headed for the first locker recorded in it, locker number 217. Sure enough, unlike the other lockers in the area, this locker was locked. Skillfully, Sherlock hacked open the lock and swung open the locker door. Like before, it was empty apart from a few extremely heavy textbooks.

Sherlock, along with John, Lestrade, Anderson, and Kaleigh trailing behind him, headed for the next locker. The next four lockers that they tried were the same result, which rather irritated Sherlock's companions.

However, at the fifth locker, locker 396, everything changed.


End file.
